epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tigerisnormal/Norman Bates vs Jason Voorhees - ORRBoUDQ (OGTTIAL) Season 1
Ooohhh... unluky... spokkyne$$. Dat's rite, it's Spokky Tigger and Frighten Munkee coming at you with a new Friday the 13th special, where Jason Voorhees of the... durr... Friday the 13th franchise and Psycho's Norman Bates do that cool rapping thing cuz they're both slashers who got stuffs going on with their mums. Munkee wrote Norman's verses all by himself under a different name, so technically we have 3 members who wrote. Dat sock. Ye, happy Friday the 13th and all dat. Munkee's Note: This was the 5th battle originally, but I am a fgt and didn't finish the 4th one (seeing as I know more about the opponents than Tigger). Therefore, we swapped these two around. Also, I must admit that, from my perspective, I didn't pull my weight on this one. Dat Sock. Oh well, the battle doesn't seemed to have suffered from it. Instrumental Norman Bates vs Jason Voorhees OVERRATED RAP BATTLES OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY! OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS ABSURDLY LONG! VERSUS! BEGIN! Norman Bates: (Begins at 0:21) Back in The Beginning, horror flicks used real psychology, Intelligent crime scenes, nicely using knives to chop, see But in the present, I see people cower at a hockey mask wearing brainless zombie version of Sidney Crosby! You’re the sideshow! I’m Psycho! I’m on a killing spree, This OG MC slashes through TV’s on A&E! Taxidermize a lowly fighter with the strongest of verbal fires, Twelve films to diverge the norm yet still identical to Myers Pumpin’ out raps while you pump out sequels like a virus I’m the classic slashing Giant and my legacy is timeless So I’ll mimic your movies and use pointless scares and violence To shut Mama Boy’s mouth so he resumes his eternal silence Jason Voorhees: (Begins at 0:52) Let a real thriller killer spit real skill and bring gore Mama's Boy? At least I don't play dress-up in her corpse Shower stabber? Oh, gee. Such a terrifying slasher. I'm a flesh hacker, and this battle's MY Chainsaw Massacre! I could beat you silently, but now I'm killing violently, Annihilating Psychos sharing channels with the Dynasty I terrorize the FBI! You're just known for one cutting Get yourself out, buddy, or it's gonna go down bloody... *pause for chainsaw* Heh... just a taste of what's to come upon your face You're a fake distasteful Gein with a remake disgrace Leave you flayed and decaying like the body in your basement Your fate's with Satan, Bates, if you go on facing Jason Norman Bates: (Begins at 1:25) We all go a little mad sometimes, but you just took a turn, Blood is Thicker than your flow, and you just got Roy Burned I’m purebred, based on Ed, left theaters feelings of dread A boy's best friend is his mother, while yours lost her head It was a dream sequence, moron. You’re something nobody fears They put you in space because they're desperate, it’s Crystal Clear I’m a villainous bruiser and I’m about to skewer this loser! Rumors from the future say I just impaled you worse than Krueger Jason Voorhees: (Begins at 1:46) Freddy's dead meat, literally couldn't dream of my defeat Now YOU'VE struck unlucky on this Friday the 13th Can't decide who's your mother, or hover on a lover Have my mask to hide the badness of your ugly raps, fucker I'm modern horror's face, you're an owner most depraved Whether axed or by grenade, I still rise from the grave I wish you unwell, now I'll shred your ass out the Motel Trapped yourself inside your cell, now NORMAN Goes to Hell WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? WHY ARE WE OUT OF ORDER? OVERRATED... RAP BATTLES... OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY! OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS ABSURDLY LONG! Who won dis? Jason Voorhees Norman Bates Category:Blog posts